Survival of a warrior
by kayana123
Summary: The night Voldemort attacked the potters a mistake was made and now Alexandria finds herself living the life of a warrior. But just when things are looking up her past comes Knocking (wrong-girl-lived Lexa)
1. The wrong twin

Chapter one

The wrong twin

Today was supposed to be a normal day but something was wrong. It's so cold and no matter how loud I screamed for her mommy wasn't coming for me. Looking around there was a big open hole in the room and my brother was gone. Being scared isn't going to help anything so I'm not going to be.

Getting out of her crib Alex made her way out of the hole that was once a doorway and down the steps slow and carefully. Alex was barely to the bottom when she started hearing voices arguing about something. Not wanting to get into trouble Alex stayed there trying to be as quietly as possible and listen so she knew when to come out. Picking up on the conversation Alex paid attention when she heard her name.

She's your daughter, said someone sounding like her uncle padfoot. it's none of your concern, said another sounding like her daddy. This is the best thing we can do for Alexandria, her mommy said sounding strained. Confused Alex paid more attention and what happened next almost destroyed her. What because she's not the famous one you don't want her anymore. That's fine but why not let me take her she is my goddaughter I can provide for her better than your magic hating sister Lily said Sirius sounding angry and hurt. We need you to help us with Harry he will need you and she would only be a distraction plus if she is can't get into Hogwarts it would have been a waste of time raising her said her mother.

So your telling me she's a waste of time that you only want her if she's magical what happened to you Lily, James how can you think that is it only because of Voldemort or is this how you've always felt Sirius sounded so hurt and disgusted Alex almost came out to comfort him. We've been thinking of this for a while ever since Harry started showing his Accidental magic and she hasn't said James. Alex would not refer to these people as her parents anymore not even in her head.

Plus Dumbledore suggested this and it gave us a solution to our problem said Lily. If you do this we will not be friends anymore and I will make sure everyone knows what you've done Sirius said after a long pause before walking away.

He'll come around let's go get Harry from Hogwarts and then drop alex off once she falls a sleep tonight. Hearing enough Alex raced up the stairs once she heard the flames of the fire place. instead of going to her room she ran to the library room that was connected to potter manor. When she arrived she when to the center of the room when the index book was that could summon books and called for all books on wandless magic and obscure magic travel. Only 8 books came and she willed them small and light before taking off back to her room and into her crib.

What most didn't know even those close to her is that Alex wasn't slightly behind of her age group but an actual genius with eidetic memory and because she instinctively refused to show off she always made an effort to seem just a little behind of Harry. So while she had so idea why lilyjames believed it was Harry that that man pointed his wand at it wasn't her fault they were wrong.

Laying under crib Alex thought about her life till this point the feeling she always got like a guiding voice in the distance getting her to make the right choices and making her feel loved. At some point Alex fell asleep with dreams of a beautiful women smiling at her making her feel at home.

Alex awoke to the feeling of being carried and decided to stay still and let it happen and only looked around once she was dumped roughly on a couch. Looking around and not recognizing anything she felt the need to play the baby card and see what was happening. Sniffling slightly Alex looked around and found a woman with a long neck and dirty blond hair that shared some facial features with Lily and a man that looked like some type of overly large animal. Hearing them talking about how her ex-parents dumped her on their doorstep and how they didn't want a freak like her even if the letter they wrote said she had no magic. Hearing what was supposed to be he aunt and uncle talk about her like that made Alex realize today was not a normal day and there probably would be no more normal days again.


	2. learning to run

Chapter Two

Learning to run

Time to get up was the thought of the newest occupant of number 4 privet drive. In the month that she's been here there were two constants. One play dumb and two learn how to sneak. With her aunt and uncle life was getting harder and harder.

In the beginning they acted like she wasn't there. Then two weeks later they caught her out of the cupboard they stuck her in and she got her first beating. Things have been tense since then when she realized just what kind of people she was living with.

Everything hasn't been bad though with all the time she had trying to stay out of sight she had more time to read those books, she had and found out many things. One of the most interesting of those is the multi-verse theory. Another is the women in her dreams.

The woman talked to her in her dreams always appearing in leathers with black tear stains going down her cheeks. This was not a new development however because she has dreamed of this woman her whole life.

Her name was Becca and she always told Alex how special alex was and how the spirits sent her so she could watch over her. That she was there to teach her and make her strong. Becca also guided her to make better decisions like listening at the stairs and getting books from the library. Even now she was helping her understand her magic so she could use it to travel the multi-verse and never come back. Becca was her guardian angel.

"Get up girl."

Alex heard along with the lock on the door being opened. Getting up she made her way to the kitchen and taking a seat on the floor. Another new thing she was not aloud to sit at the table she had to sit on the floor like a dog and when the rest of the family was done eating whatever was leftover on the plates were given to her (if there was any).

As the family she wasn't apart of had a happy morning ignoring her existence, she sat there quietly hearing them dote on their overly large son. Daydreaming of the time she could leave this place.

Getting up after the family was done (once again leaving her no food) Alex found herself back in the cupboard under the stairs.

"what are we doing today."

The little girl spoke to the darkness in front of her.

"A review of your knowledge of multi-verse travel. Now tell me what and when your options are." Becca said in an authoritative voice.

" The first is the mutant universe in 1973. The second the inhuman universe in 1993. And the last is your Universe in 2130."

"Those are good choices but you can only pick one so tell me your reasoning for that choice."

" Okay the first choice is out because although my powers would be attributed to a mutation Charles Xavier and Jean Grey are both telapaths and would question the things they would hear in my head. Plus that particular multi-verse is not very stable and adding me to it might make it collapse." Alex said shaking her head in concentration.

"The second is out for a similar reason which is that while my powers might be contributed to being inhuman/metahuman both of those would draw a lot of attention and they would try to find where I came from. Another bad point is that even if I never use any of my powers again they are too advanced in science and technology and would find me out at one blood test." Alex explained looking a little down since in that universe she could have been a hero.

"Lastly my choice is to go to your universe Becca."

"oh and what's the reasoning behind that, I hope you aren't just going because of me." Becca said before waiting on Alex to continue.

" My reasoning is where you come from they do not have people with the same abilities as mine and while that is a negative the fact that they are no longer technological enough to question my origins or powers." Alex finished looking proud of her reasoning.

"What about your abilities how are you going to hide them."

"Well truthfully I shouldn't have to. I mean there are different ways to use magic and my black blood would mean I could be heda so I can use magic to increase my strength, speed, and senses."

"That's very good reasoning but magic, especially that kind must be learned and mastered. How do you suppose you learn that living here with your relatives."

Alex sighed before continuing " I thought about that and I can't. The only thing I can think of is the dursley's give me up and I go to care or a orphanage. Once there no one will care what I'm doing."

" That is smart but how do you suppose you get that to happen they are too scared someone will come looking for you that they won't want to put themselves in that position."

" Well there are two ways we could do it. One we can try to influence them with magic in there dreams. Option two would be to use the recorder in the back of the cupboard and get them to act up while recording and call the cops."

" How do you suppose you'll be able to get them to act up." Becca looked very concerned about the outcome of the second choice.

" Well I would shrink the recorder so they won't see it then I would ignore their demands like a child of my age would and record their response." Alex said knowing this was going to be painful either way.

" What about the other choice." The spirit asked

" The other choice is to use my magic to slowly make them care less and less about what is exceptional even in public. Once they hit a certain point I will dial the police and when they come the dursley's will barely care what is being seen and will get caught red handed."

" You know they will probably beat you right." Becca didn't seem enthusiastic for this plan but it was the fastest most effective one of the two.

" I know but it's the best chance I have of getting out of Here." The determination to escape would not let Alex back down even knowing what she was signing herself up for.


End file.
